


Starry Night

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, stargazing bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety





	Starry Night

“What about that one?”

“That star is part of the Hercules constellation. He was the son of Zeus, the highest god in Olympus. He was the strongest man on earth.”

Patton hummed happily, before popping up in excitement.

“Oh! I _know_ this one! That’s the Big Dipper!”

Patton pointed at the stars with a smile bright enough to rival the moon. Logan followed his finger to the designated stars before speaking.

“That is Ursa Major. It is a smaller section of the bigger constellation known as the Bear. But yes, it is more commonly known as the Big Dipper.”

“That’s _beary_ interesting, Lo.”

“You are _a_ _curse_ to the English language.”

Patton giggled, and warmth blossomed in Logan’s chest. They observed the stars in silence for a moment before Patton spoke up.

“I love the sky. It’s so pretty!”

“I agree. It is rather… _enchanting_.”

Logan leaned back against the side of the truck bed, and looked up at the night sky. Patton had driven them far, far, away from the city’s lights, and the sky revealed its secrets. Above the two men, at impossible heights, lay millions upon millions of tiny specks of light. They sparkled brightly on their inky canvas, joining the bright white moon to tie the whole picture together. Logan’s gaze drifted down to his companion, and steeled himself. This was as good a time as any, he supposed.

“Patton, have I told you the story of how the stars fell in love with the moon?”

Logan’s whisper was almost lost in the night. Patton shook his head with a small smile on his lips, still mesmerized by the stars.

“Would you like to hear it?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright.”

Logan trained his eyes on the moon, and began the tale.

“When the stars first met the moon, they were angry. The moon shined _brighter_ than they did. The moon was also closer to the Earth, so the people loved it more. For a long time, the stars were _jealous_ of the moon.”

Patton was staring at Logan, spellbound. The logical side smiled shyly before continuing.

“But the moon, full of compassion, told the people about the stars. He showed the people how the stars were _useful_ and _necessary_. The moon cared for the stars, even though the stars rejected him.

The moon was patient. He was kind. The moon told the people on Earth about the beauty of the stars many times, but not _once_ did the stars reciprocate.”

A gust of wind sent chills down Patton’s back. He scooted closer to Logan, who wrapped an arm around him instantly.

“Why were the stars so mean to the moon?”

“They were _scared_ of the moon and his love. It was unlike anything they had ever known. No one else had ever shown so much _love_ for the stars before.

One day, the stars were upset. The moon reached out to them, offering his help. But the stars ran away.

Later, the stars realized what they had done. The moon had offered love, and the stars had pushed it away. They mourned, crying out to the heavens with all their heart.

The moon heard the stars. He embraced them, comforting them until their tears were no more. The moon told the stars how much they meant to him. He showed the stars their importance and their beauty. It was _then_ that the stars understood.”

Logan looked down at Patton and smiled softly.

“The stars had fallen in love. The moon was so perfect, so kind. They apologized to the moon, pouring out their heart for him to see, and the moon forgave them. From then on the stars and the moon worked together, without competition or envy of one another. They embraced, and created a beautiful sky for the Earth each night.”

A beat of silence passed once Logan finished his story. Patton was now laying down, his head in Logan’s lap, staring up the other side in wonder and behind that, _adoration_.

“Maybe _you_ should be the romantic side, Lo.”

Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head in mock annoyance.

“It’s only for you, moonlight.”

Patton giggled, and sat up. Slowly, so Logan could refuse if he wanted, Patton moved into the other side’s lap, wrapping his legs around Logan’s waist and his arms around his neck. Logan returned the embrace, hiding his face in Patton’s neck when he felt himself blushing. They stayed that way for a long while, just holding each other. Crickets chirped around them, singing to one another, and the long grass rustled in the wind.

“I adore you, sweetheart.“

“I love you too, dear. More than anything.”

Above them, millions upon millions of stars twinkled. The moon shone proudly. And the two of them sang together, proclaiming their love to all who would stop to listen.


End file.
